


Heroes in (Gay) Crisis

by starchaser22



Category: DCU, Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Rewrite, Weddings, its fantastic, stop tom king 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Harley and Ivy want to get married. Wally and Roy want to come out. Booster just wants to love Ted.Bruce and Clark didn't ask for any of this.Thanks to the wonderful Alexander_N, this story is now available in Chinese!Hereandhere!





	Heroes in (Gay) Crisis

Booster didn’t know how he ended up here, in this cafe, with Harley. All he knew is that it was unexpected, not something he ever really planned on.

So when she leaned over and whispered, “I know your little secret, Gold,” in the most menacing, terrifying tone he had ever heard, you can’t blame a guy for landing on the defense.

“What do you mean, Harley?”

“I know…” She traced her finger around the rim of the glass, achingly slow, “About the Gold…” Booster was on the edge of his seat now. He didn’t exactly hide much, what could she really be threatening him with? “And the _Blue_ …”

He almost laughed. “You accusing me and Ted of something? We’ve known each other for years, isn’t much you can say that’ll surprise anyone.”

“No, but I know what you’re _really_ doing with him.”

“And what am I really doing with him? Please, enlighten me.” Booster leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

“Dammit, Goldie. I know about you two’s relationship.” Harley slumped against the table, sadly shuffling her peach pie. Her blond hair hung around her face, colored tips dragging across the counter top with every slight movement. Booster just watched it, studied the little movements, too shocked to do anything else.

“Oh,” Because if Harley found out, then who else knows? “But we’re not in a relationship! I mean, I guess you probably know, but Ted isn’t-”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyways, I know Ted’s ordained, and I wanna get married, me and Ivy. We aren’t too keen on walking into a government building, and your boyfriend was the only one we could think of.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Booster protested weakly, but still resigned himself to his fate. “But I can talk to him. Y’know, I would’ve done it without the blackmail?”

“Sure you would, Goldie.”

 

\----------

 

“So, that’s it. Wally and I, we’re together, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Roy kept his hands tightly intertwined with his boyfriend. Together, they faced the Trinity head-on.

“Oh, we’re so happy for you!” Diana cheered, clasping her hands together. Clark smiled at the two of them, bidding his congratulations.

They relaxed a bit. Knowing that two-thirds of the Trinity were on their side would make it a little easier when Batman inevitably lectured them.

Bruce stared them down from beneath his cowl, piercing silence for a long moment. Wally’s leg bounced nervously and Roy bit his lip. Finally, Bruce asked, “Why should I care?”

They both slumped back in their seats. This was good. Batman didn’t care if they were together, that meant no huge talk about the dangers of being in the field with someone so close to you.

“What? No speech, B?” Clark raised an eyebrow. Did he _want_ a lecture?

“No, Clark. I believe that would be a tad hypocritical.”

Diana looked like she was trying not to laugh as the two men had a very intense stare-down. Even for a speedster, the gears in Wally’s head seemed to turn far too slow. It seemed like forever between then and when he finally blurted, “Oh my _God,_ Batman and Superman _did it.”_

Roy gaped. “Wally!”

Clark at least at the decency to look sheepish; Bruce only grunted. Ultimately, it was Diana’s smug grin that gave it all away. Of course she knew. Wonder Woman knows _everything_.

“Well, I guess we’ll just be going now!” Wally hurried to mend, wanting up and out of there as quick as possible. “Great, thanks for listening, and, uh, _we’llbeseeingyouokaybye-_ ”

“Not so fast,” Batman stopped them both with a signature Batglare. “Surely, you know the risks of your _endeavors_ ,” Ah, there it is. The lecture. “And while I am in no position to make accusations, it is also important to place precautions, for both of your safety.”

Wally and Roy both opted to stay silent.

 

\----------

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in a celebration of love, far and wide,” Ted stood between Harley and Ivy. He still had his work clothes on, but had tossed the jacket on the grass. His hair was tousled from the wind, occasionally blowing the curls around. There was a scratch right above his eye, though it was mostly healed by now.

He’d never looked more beautiful.

Booster could get lost in it, get lost in the soft curves of his jaw and the way each strand of hair shook. How his tie flew with the wind, how his hands moved with each gesture he made. The tree above him cast irregular shadows dancing around his skin. It was impossible to look away.

So impossible, in fact, that he missed almost the entire ceremony. Before he knew it, they were already at the whole life-binding contract thing (modern marriages are _weird_ ).

“Do you, Pamela Isley, take Harleen Quinzel to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

Despite the wide smile and nervous bouncing back-and-forth on the balls of her feet, Ivy still managed to respond with a calm, “I do.”

Ted turned to Harley. “And do you, Harleen Quinzel, take Pamela Isley to be your-”

“Yes! Yes, I do!” She was practically jumping up and down.

Ted smiled and held his hands out. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride.”

Harley and Ivy met in the middle, arms winding around each other as they kissed passionately, the first time as a married couple. Something in Booster’s chest twisted at the sight of it. Nothing sinister, quite the opposite. An event so joyous, so happy, it was meant to be shared. He was glad to be here.

Ted walked to stand next to him, bumping their arms together. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Booster agreed. He turned to look at his friend, the way the sun caught his eyelashes and his skin glowed. “It’s pretty beautiful.”

Their eyes met, and Booster’s breath caught in his chest with how close they were. Ted gulped and hesitantly said, “I need to tell you something.”

His mind immediately went to the thousands of worst-case scenarios. Booster tried to push it down. “What’s up?”

“I’m, uh-” Ted looked down at his feet and mumbled, “I’m bi.”

Booster blinked. “Same.”

That clearly wasn’t the answer Ted was expecting. He looked back up and studied Booster’s face, though for deception or confirmation, neither man knew. Slowly, a smile broke out across his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, the air suddenly feeling far too thick.

“What’s going on here?” All four heads turned to the newcomer, and were shocked to find no other than Roy Harper and Wally West standing, hand-in-hand, beneath one of the nearby trees.

It was probably a weird group to see, the four of them. Two newly-married supervillains and two unmasked, respectfully dressed superheroes.

“S’cuse me? What’s goin’ on _here_ ? Wanna tell us what’s goin’ on _there?_ ” Harley spoke for all of them when she gestured to their hands. Roy turned up his nose in defiance, while Wally sheepishly looked the other way.

Ted snorted, “We should start a club.”

“A club? Of what?” Ivy asked. She slung an arm around Harley’s waist and pulled her closer. Both of their wedding rings shone brightly in the evening sun.

“For gay superheroes. Well, gay super- _people_ ,” Ted was quick to mend, eager to include all present company.

“Cool, Goldie, you finally told him!” Harley exclaimed.

His heart came to a full stop. Ted, ever the angel, just nudged his side and said, “We talked about it. So glad the air’s cleared.”

“I know, right? Who would’a guessed that he was actually in love with you?”

Oh, no.

Ted’s jaw fell slack. “ _What?_ ”

Oh, _no_.

“Wait, Ted, no, I can explain-” Booster began to say, but was silenced by another mouth on his. It was rushed, and public, and he was caught off-guard, but it was perfect. Perfect because it was with Ted.

Booster finally came to his senses and ran a hand back through that soft, curly head of hair. Ted’s lips and skin were soft, as he always expected, and his hands gripped Booster’s shoulders firmly.

Someone cleared their throat, right beside them, so the two pulled away.

Ted ran knuckles down his arm and lightly held his hand. “Later.”

“Is that a promise?” Booster teased. Ted smiled before they both turned to face the guy who had interrupted them, Roy.

“Are you two done?” He asked. “I really wanna know why there’s two unmasked heroes hanging out with wanted criminals.”

“Because, they were getting married,” Booster began to explain, careful to ignore Roy’s changing expressions. “But neither were comfortable going into a government building, and Ted’s ordained, so who am I to get in the way of love?”

“Could of turned them in,” Roy mumbled.

“Really? On their wedding day? What kind of hero _are_ you, Roy?” Wally teased, hanging from his arm.

Roy deflated. “I guess.”

“Great!” Wally beamed, standing a little straighter. “Does this mean we can have the gay super-people club now?”

“Sure!” Booster joined in, quick to think through all the superheroes he knew. “We can invite BlueJay, Batwoman, Lagoon Boy, Hot Spot, Citizen Steel, Pied Piper-”

“Apparently Batman and Superman are dating,” Wally interrupted, showing off his newfound information.

Roy was quick to correct, but did so with soft lips and an affectionate gaze, “No, Wally, they only admitted to the sex. We don’t know if they’re actually in a relationship.”

Everyone else’s jaw was on the floor. Ted was the first to recover, “I’m sorry, are you two trying to determine if Batman and Superman’s relationship is romantic or sexual?”

Roy and Wally looked back at each other. Roy cracked a grin. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“You know who would know?” Harley began, smirk devious and eye narrowed. “Nightwing.”

“That’s a good idea!” Wally snapped, as if a light bulb went up above his head. “Let’s call Dick. He’s also bi, I think. Maybe I can ask him to join the club.”

Booster chuckled a bit, reaching out to pull Ted a little closer. “The more the merrier.”

This was going to be quite the adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tom king can suck my big fat COCK i will rewrite ALL of his stories and NO ONE can stop me


End file.
